Two Sides
by violent-sorrow
Summary: a new diva arrives on raw, and brings with her a new rivalry


TWO SIDES BY night It is night time in Winnipeg Canada, the nightlife is just kicking in, but nowhere is more alive than the central international arena,  
  
Out in the arena itself the announcer, Lillian Garcia has started to announce the first match  
  
"the next match, is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, Hailing from Calgary, Alberta weighing in at 240 Pounds LANCE STORM, Lance Storm's music starts and the crowd strangely start chanting NOT BORING Lance looks around in awe but carries on walking down the ring draped over his shoulder lay the Canadian flag as soon as Lance was in the ring Rob Van dam's music started playing and all the fans where on their feet shouting as loud as they can and as he got to the bottom of the ramp he raised his arms and the crowd started roaring RVD, RVD, RVD  
  
" and his opponent from Battle Creek Michigan weighing in at 220 Pounds ROB VAN DAM" as rob entered the ring the music cut off.  
  
The referee signalled for the match to start at first they both went for the Collar Elbow Tie Up and Rob Van Dam was quick enough to get down and sweep the legs of Lance Storm with a back sweep whilst on the canvas Van Dam does a quick Leg Drop, Rob Van Dam then helps Lance to his feet and whips him in to the ropes and tries to do a clothesline but Lance ducks and Spinning Back Heel Kicks Rob Van Dam in the face.  
  
Whilst Rob Van Dam is on the canvas Lance attempts to do the Sharpshooter but RVD quickly capitalizes by inside cradling him and the referee got down The crowd and referee start to say " ONE...TWO..." and before RVD could get the three Lance had kicked,  
  
Lance was slowly getting to his feet when RVD boots him in the chest and then signals for the Five Star Frog Splash RVD jumps up onto the top rope and slowly moves to the right direction and raises his arms and shouts" RVD" then delivers the five Star Frog Splash after he holds his chest and crawls over to Lance and covers him the referee gets down and counts " ONE...TWO...THREE". RVD had won the match the announcer starts by saying " And Your Winner Is Rob Van Dam".  
  
Rob Van Dam gets up on the middle rope and starts showing off, but as he turns his back and prepares to flip over lance, from out of the crowd leap the 3 members of the evolution, followed by Lance Storms fellow Canadians Test and Gail Kim,  
  
as Gail pulls Lance out of the ring, the four men about RVD, punching and kicking the former tag team champion, who, already soar from his match with Storm cannot battle back for long. Meanwhile in the general managers office in the backstage area, Mr Bischoff is sat back in his chair, while, sat cross legged on his desk is the most beautiful young creature he had ever seen, she had the body of the former women's champion Gail Kim and the eyes of Trish Stratus,  
  
leaning over to mr bischoff, the young girl spoke in the most delicate French tongue he had ever heard  
  
"M Bischoff, pouvoir je viens de dire que c'est un honneur, non seulement venir travailler pour le wwe, mais travailler sous un homme comme internationalement renowened comme vous, merci pour donner me cet hazard." Mr bischoff, who only knew a little French, had enlisted the help of one of the raw brands French born tag team champions Rene Dupree, to translate for him  
  
"monsieur bischoff, what the jeune dame is saying is that it is an big thing for her to be coming to work on raw." He said in a clipped voice, mr bischoff didn't seem convinced  
  
"You French say all that and yet you mean so little?" he asked, rene nodded  
  
"we make language sound more interesting." He said with his cockiest hand gesture, the young woman nodded  
  
"nous pouvons avoir l'air des américains pour être des cochons, mais nous sommes les gens plus poétiques qu'autres dans les nations unies." She agreed, rene turned, he hadn't expected to be agreed with, especially by a young lady, who, from his view point, was using whatever she had, to get into the general managers good books  
  
"well?" mr bischoff asked  
  
"she said you're a stupid ass." Stone cold Steve Austin laughed as he entered, Mr bischoff, turned, not looking very pleased, to rene  
  
"rene?" he asked, rene shook his head  
  
"it was just a comment to me monsieur." Seeing that Rene wasn't going to play ball in his little game with Eric, Steve ushered both the champion and mr bischoff's new signing out of the office, as they left, both caught Austin's departing words  
  
"you signed another frog? Eric you idiot" he demanded, not too happy with the beautiful young girl who had joined the roster. WWE tag team champion Rene Dupree, however, was more than happy with the young French woman, who had shown such spunk in front of the co gm Eric bischoff, and who had not reacted upon the entrance of the 2nd co gm Steve Austin, as most wwe divas did,  
  
"after you." He offered as they reached the cafeteria, the young girl took the head,  
  
as she led the way to the table where, both had seen Rene's partner, sylvan grenier waiting,  
  
when they reached him, sylvan got to his feet and immediately jumped to conclusions  
  
"Etes-vous rene fâché? l'américain de shes, nous ne rencontrons pas des gens avec leur genre se souvient de, nous français ont plus de classe.?" He demanded  
  
"mais Sylvan." rene moaned back, as he pulled out a chair for the young diva to take, after listening to the two friends war over her for over half a hour, the young diva finally decided to resolve their quarrel and to speak, she had seen the disgusted and revolted looks, her two companions raised French voices were receiving from their fellow superstars, so, clearing her throat she swiped sylvans beret from of his head, in an attempt to take his and Rene's attention off each other, and on to her. When this was accomplished, she turned to sylvan  
  
"Sylvan grenier, monsieur, méprendriez-vous une tel délicat poétique beauté comme me pour robuste UN a cultivé Américain, et si si pourquoi? le? Purement en supposant que je m'habille comme celui, donc vous faire, fait- cela le deux de vous Américain?" she asked, Sylvan, in his haste to argue with his tag partner had neglected to address the young woman herself, and now he, along with whoever else was in the vicinity of her dainty voice, had been put to shame, rene smiled, sylvan now could see why he had allowed the diva to follow him to their table  
  
"don't you have something to say to her sylvan?" al snow asked turning round from his own table "oui Vous n'avez pas quelque chose pour dire à son sylvan?" rene asked, amused that al snow had managed to keep up with their quick spoken argument  
  
"oui, oui, Je suis le plus désolé, j'avais tort à vous pré-juge." The words couldn't have left sylvans mouth quicker if he had been on fire. Later, having resolved that the young diva was one of their own kind, more cultured, in their eyes, than the Americans, rene and sylvan, began to question the young diva,  
  
"so tell us, where are you from?" sylvan asked, al smiled, both Frenchmen had noticed the attention they were getting now the young diva had spoken, and were doing their best to speak English, so as not to 'insult' their fellow stars  
  
"mon nom est Morigan, je suis de montreal dans le district français de Canada, mais ma famille de mères est venue de paris, datant complètement le dos, avant la revolution." The young diva, revealed to be named Morigan, replied, this stunned both rene and sylvan, but to la resistance, pride came before pleasantries  
  
"Morigan, not to be rude to you on your first day and all, but if you can, would you be a dear and speak English?" Christopher Nowinski asked, sitting down beside her before either rene or sylvan could, Morigan smiled sweetly, waiting a few seconds she slowly began to translate what she had said into a mix of her two native languages  
  
"sorry, what I said, was that I am from Montreal, here in Canada, but by mothers side of the family come from actual France, my name is Morigan by the way." Of the crowd that had gathered around the little table only a few say the relevance of what Morigan had translated, but before anyone could speak, Christian, the former intercontinental champion, pushed his way through the crowd and up to the table  
  
"so your Morigan then?" he asked cockily, Morigan nodded, Christian, along with his little elite circle of Canadian only wrestlers, were one of the reasons she had chosen raw over smackdown, and here he was, demanded the fact she was who she was  
  
"mr bischoff wants me to ask you to team with me for the next match, you being from Montreal and me being from Toronto and all." He continued, Morigan smiled, sylvan was about to get to his feet and protest, when Morigan clambered to her own, and, although he didn't seem too happy with the idea, Christian linked arms with her  
  
"vous voir après l'égale des garçons, je promets." She called back as Christian lead the way towards the divas changing rooms, Morigan knew, that to the other divas, she would look like one of randy ortons tails, the way she was dressed, but wait, she thought, till they see my ring wear Later out in the arena, in the ring  
  
"The next match is scheduled for one fall and it is a 3 tag team way Canadian match, introducing first.. The team of, Trish Stratus and Lance Storm!" Lillian Garcia cried to the crowd as the odd couple strode down to the ring, for once, lance seemed to be smiling, although, as everyone well knew, he had already wrestled once that night, against RVD, as they reached the ring lance held down the ropes for Trish to climb through, for which she thanked him, for Trish at least, it had been hard to pick a Canadian male partner, because she was at odds with the charisma of the Canadian superstar circle, test, once she was sure lance an Trish were ready Lillian introduced team 2  
  
"Former women's champion Gail Kim and Test!" This shocked everyone more than lance's smile, most women in the locker rooms had branded test a women beater since he had pump handle slammed Stacy, but it seemed, that as a new comer to the wwe, Gail had seen fit to give him a chance "We're doomed." Lance hissed, Trish didn't like lance's doom and gloom outlook, but she knew he'd been at odds with test before, and knew the consequences, after clambering into the ring, test moved into the centre of the ring, towards lance, not looking to pleased as usual, his way was momentarily blocked by Trish, but lance stepped round her, and shook hands with test "Whatever happens, we were pushed into this right test?" he asked, test nodded, neither had wanted to be up against each other, but whatever reasoning mr bischoff had had to set this up did not include what the had wanted.  
  
"Whose the third team?" Gail asked test as he moved back to their corner, test shrugged, Trish and Gail were, as far as he knew, the only Canadian divas in the wwe. But this was put to the winds, as Lillian moved to the ropes nearest the ramp, and with all her gusto, introduced the third and final team  
  
"And, their opponents.. From Toronto, weighing in at 219 pounds, Christian!" Lillian sounded final; this caused test and lance looked at each other, "Has he gone mad?" lance mouthed to test, who shrugged, since losing the intercontinental title, Christian had been a little weird, even to their trio of himself, test and lance, but to come out and face all two superstars and two divas on his own, besides the fact, men fighting women was illegal in the wwe, was a little beyond the realms of just bitter, and with two of the four being his so called friends, made things that bit worse, But just as they were about to condemn him to exile from their little circle, Lillian Garcia cleared her throat again "And his partner, making her debut on Raw, from Montreal.Morigan!" all 4 eyes turned in the ring, Christian, too, turned to welcome his partner to the ring, he had been hand picked by mr bischoff, to let off a little steam, and escort a to be the newbie's Canadian escort, through her first day, but things weren't so straight forward, as Morigan stepped through the curtain everyone, including Christians jaw dropped, the girl he had classed as 'just another Canadian diva' he could see now The body of Gail Kim, The eyes of Trish Stratus, The hair of sable and the sweet smile of miss Jackie gayda; ricos manager, as she strode down past the crowd, the Canadian flag in her arms, with the pole rested on her shoulder the cheers of the Winnipeg crowd rining in her ears she caught one of the announcers words "Woof she's hot." Jerry the king exclaimed as Morigan wriggled her dainty neck, like many of the male wrestlers did when preparing for matches.  
  
As she approached the ring, with Christian falling into step behind her, Morigan took in the gasps and wolf whistles from the crowd, she was used to it, but she had been flattered by the gone out look on Christians face, he was, after all, her escort for the night, though why the general manager had given her one she didn't know.  
  
Stepping through the ropes Morigan didn't noticed herself automatically copying Stacy Keibler, maybe it was the fact she was a 6ft three blonde or just because test was behind her, she didn't know, all she knew was that she'd learnt by watching, that wwe diva's when they had the chance, loved showing off, which was precisely what she was doing, she had decided not to say anything to the other four Canadians, if any; until after the match, save her little accent problem to drop those who deemed her fit to talk to. As the men prepared to start Trish & Gail, who had clambered out of their sides converged on Morigan who, in her mind, prepared to start an out of ring battle, but, it seemed neither diva was after her blood just yet, passing Morigan, with nothing but a side glance, Trish raced at Gail, Morigan felt strangely sidelined, but, without a second thought for the two warring divas Morigan turned back to the match, with no specific rules laid down, all three men hand lurched into the ring, and now, lance storm had been thrown against a turnbuckle while test had Christian in a sleeper hold, it seemed, that as friends, test had weakened the hold on purpose giving Christian chance to get out of it,  
  
breaking the hold Christian turned to test and smiled "Nice choice." He hissed spearing test in the chest "You too." Test laughed back quietly "Yeah well, girls like Morigan go for champions." Christian panted as lance locked in the sharp shooter, Christian cried out; he hadn't anticipated lance-taking things seriously "Lance you idiot, we said no matter what we were forced into this." Test said coming up behind lance and booting him in the back, helping Christian to his feet, the 6ft 6 giant turned to Christian "He's trying to impress that hoar Stratus." Test boomed, so loud the entire arena shook, it seemed, since being rebuffed by the 2003 internet diva of the year he didn't like seeing anyone go for her, especially from his own crowd, Christian, although he didn't really mind lance having the hots for one of the Canadian divas, saw his chance for some payback after lance caused the un-Americans to disband,  
  
From her view beside the turnbuckle, Morigan saw the sparks before the fire in tests eyes burst into being, he was pissed, and the entire arena saw it, as they watched Test heaved lance to his feet, by his collar, it looked to the crowd, as if test was going to choke slam the wwe's 'most boring athlete' but before he could, Trish leapt into the ring and kicked the giant in the shin, causing him to buckle ever so slightly, and released lance, who scurried to the sidelines like a crab, seeing the match turning into a catfight, both test and Christian quickly tagged in their girls, but, once again, it seemed neither Trish nor Gail had seen Morigan, and went at each other as they had on the outside of the ring, although she knew she'd regret it later, Morigan returned to her corner and clambered onto the turnbuckle, but, instead of taking advantage of the situation, she sat their, with Christian below her "Nice view." Christian joked, Morigan nodded, she could see he was warming to her,  
  
Turning back to the match Morigan saw Gail toss Trish out into the steal of the ramp "My cue?" she asked as Gail turned to her, Gail nodded, she was hot for a match, and ready, she thought, for the newcomer who had stolen her thunder, getting to her feet on the turn buckle, Morigan fixed her balance before leaping with cat like ease, half way across the ring and drop kicking Gail into her corner, Gail made the mistake of turning her back on Morigan, who rolled her up, missing the three count by a split second, Gail tried to fight back by pulling morigans hair from the plait, but Morigan had anticipated the school girl move, and in the split second it took Gail to recoil from a sharp slap from her Morigan had the Mexican surfboard manoeuvre locked in "No!" Gail wailed, she hated the move, because Molly Holly had used it to win the title from her, somehow, without releasing her grip on Gail Kim, Morigan managed to switch her body into a covering crab formation, and as quickly as their part of the match had begun, it ended with a "1.2.3"  
  
Christian moved into the ring to congratulate her, but Morigan seemed preoccupied, dropping from the crab she moved to Gail, without a word she checked the former champion over, Gail smiled, seeing the new girl was being a good sport, and allowed herself to be helped to her feet, turning to their partners, both girls smiled, Gail shrugged, Morigan smiled "Care to take a girl for a drink after the show?" Morigan heard Gail ask test as the two Toronto superstars lead the way out of the ring, leaving Trish and lance on the arena floor. Test turned to Gail and smiled,  
  
"do you have someone in mind?" he joked swinging one of his big arms around her shoulder, as Christian and Morigan watched, Gail stood on her tip toes and taking his jaw in her hands kissed test, Morigan was a little surprised that any girl would go for test after they way he treated Stacy, but part of her understood that Stacy had played the losing cards and got what she deserved, stopping to wait for his friends, Christian and Morigan stood in silence,  
  
"so, Morigan, your French-Canadian, does that mean your allegiances are with sylvan and rene, or with the three of us?" Christian asked turning finally to his escorted, Morigan smiled sweetly  
  
"kind of you to ask Christian, but ah am not quiet sure where the penny drops around here, both sides ave good and bad points." She replied aiming a fleeting gesture back towards lance and Trish, without even noticing that she had spoken to them in a better form of English than she had ever managed  
  
"we're not all like them you know Morigan." Gail said, finally pulling her tongue out of tests mouth  
  
"I'm not saying you are Gail, its just that, ah am new here, and ah don't want to go treading on anyone's toes." She replied,  
  
"You mean egos in Trish's case don't you?" Gail asked flatly, Morigan shrugged. When the little quad finally reached the backstage area, Gail and test made arrangements to meet up later, and then, with Christians consent, Morigan followed Trish towards the diva's locker room, where they were confronted by Ivory and Jaqueline who were not looking too pleased  
  
"you always have to go just that bit further, don't you Gail?" Jaqueline asked, Gail nodded smugly, Ivory, the oldest of the Raw diva's turned to Morigan and smiled sweetly  
  
"hope you don't think we're all like her Morigan." She said, Morigan shrugged  
  
"wish you were." She replied flatly  
  
"we've got ourselves another one Ivory." Jaqueline muttered as ivory took Morigan to one side,  
  
"if your so sure that Gail is the type of diva you want to be seen with Morigan, at least assure me that you won't be stupid enough to work with the likes of Jazz?" she asked, Morigan thought for a moment, Jazz had been women's champion upon Gail's arrival, and hadn't been seen since,  
  
"okay ivory," she said finally "you have my word as a daughter of the streets of montreal." Ivory smiled  
  
"then maybe we can work together sometime." She suggested, Morigan shrugged, she admired Ivory, but right then and there, her goal was to fit in with her own kind before going near the American divas, she had made a mixed start, watching the take down of one Canadian diva and making friends with the other. Inside the Men's locker room, the talk of the towel was, not only the arrival of such a 'hot' diva as jerry had put it, but of the fact she was on the fence, between the Canadians and the French segments of Raw  
  
"we can't expect her to be fair, or to be honest, I mean, come on, shes a mix of the two worst groups we have." Kevin Nash argued as he and HBK prepared for their match, HBK nodded  
  
"shes not a hit yet, and if shes plays ball with either side of them, she never will be, here on raw at least." He said,  
  
"Well if you ask me, signing another frog was the worst idea mr bischoff's had." D-von Dudley piped up, his thoughts were, strangely, not shared by his two step brothers bubba-ray and spike, who seemed to have both taken a liking to the young diva  
  
"cut her some slack d-von, she has one hell of a divide on her hands, and I don't mean between her French and Canadian side, and I don't think we're gonna make it easier, if we force her to choose between the three sides that have formed here on the show." Al snow added, Bubba-ray nodded  
  
"remember, the Canadians are as divided as we are, lance and Christian can't stand each other, neither can Trish and Gail, that only leaves Jericho and test, and I think both have them have their hands full." Sat in the corner of the locker room, deep in his own thoughts, sat Steven Richards, he had seen Morigan in action, but unlike the rest of them, he didn't think with his emotions, Steven Richards was known for being sly, a little insane, but sly as well, and what he saw in Morigan, was a threat, a threat to his Victoria's chances at regaining the title when molly lost it, because, he knew, Victoria would never challenge molly holly, the woman who trained her. Back in the diva's locker room, 7 of the 9-wwe raw divas were gathered around Morigan, admiring her and commenting on her choice of entrance wear  
  
"very montreal." Gail clapped, Morigan smiled,  
  
"there'll be a fight for this one by summerslam, I grantee it." Jaqueline laughed,  
  
"speaking of." Molly Holly, the women's champion added  
  
"do you have your eye on anyone in the locker room?" miss Jackie asked to the shock of the other divas  
  
"geez Jackie, its her first day, we're not all as quick workers as you." Ivory laughed, but, when she turned to smile at Morigan she saw that someone in the men's locker room had caught the French-Canadians eye  
  
"don't tell me its that self obsessed Christian, not for a girl as classy as you?" Jaqueline exclaimed, Morigan made a face that screamed to the other divas 'maybe, maybe not.' "Come on Morigan, we're all girls here, who you caught?" Jackie asked, she was practically dying of curiosity now,  
  
"well.. Da ting is its not just one guy Morigan replied,  
  
"Ooh, this girl works fast." Jackie complimented  
  
"so, who are they?" Gail asked, she too, was curious; Morigan blushed  
  
"Christian and sylvan." Morigan replied finally  
  
"ooh, good choices." Jackie cackled, all the girls agreed, even though they didn't agree with la resistance pompous attitudes, sylvan grenier was a catch "I don't think either of them will see her, no matter how good looking." Victoria said, finally voicing her presence  
  
"you wouldn't" Trish said, also finally voicing her presence, she had only just returned from ringside after peeling herself from the ramp, Gail turned, and for a moment, the girls were locked in exchanging evil stares, before Gail turned to Victoria  
  
"why not toria?" Molly asked, it was rare that Victoria sounded sane, and molly knew, having trained her that it wouldn't last  
  
"their both too self obsessed." Victoria replied sharply, this sparked another agreement from the other divas  
  
"okay this has got to be the weirdest day on record." Stacy said, Morigan turned to Gail and both girls scowled, neither one, though both rookies, liked Stacy Keibler,  
  
"que?" Morigan asked, momentarily reverting to her 2nd language  
  
"Ivory, when was the last time all the divas agreed on something?" stacy asked, all eyes turned to ivory  
  
"when lita was fired." Ivory replied quickly, not wanting to show her years over the other girls, Stacy nodded  
  
"and here you girls are, agreeing on Canadian and French ignorance to beauty." She said, a low growl gurgled from Gail throat  
  
"just cos you can't handle not always being the centre of attention Stacy Keibler, don't take it out on Canada." Morigan snapped finally, Stacy gasped  
  
"well I never!" Gail turned to Morigan and smiled "What Morigan said."? Molly Holly added, this shocked both Gail and Morigan who had anticipated molly to not want to fight with Gail after taking her title,  
  
Stacy yawned "wait till I tell sylvan, he'll gag, remember, he said French-canadians aren't really French, their not his type." She said, Morigan shook, stacy was right, she had been in the crowd in montreal when la resistance had said exactly that, Gail saw her new friends expression and turned "sylvan likes her stacy, and besides, doesn't half French canadian half French, ad up to more than normal French canadian?" she asked, Morigan smiled, gail was right, she was, officaly, French on her mother side. "and besides, sylvan isn't my number one choice." Morigan bit back "and Christian likes her, we can ALL tell that much stacy, even you," Jacki Gayda added, "besides Jerry said it himself, Morigan is the hottest diva he's seen, and he has an eye for looks, don't you think so Stacy?" Molly asked, turning back to the conversation, Stacy didn't reply.  
  
Turning to Gail & Morigan Stacy Keibler scowled, she wasn't about to let two Canadian girls steal her spotlight "Why don't the two of you just crawl back into the gutter, I'm sure test would pick you up then Gail, its where he lives." She snapped, all eyes turned on Morigan and Gail, neither could believe their ears, Stacy, in Gail's short experience in the wwe, didn't go for the straightforward attacks on people, Morigan however, wasn't going to stand there and debate the sudden punch thrown at the country of the maple leaf, "I think that pump handle slam damaged your brain Stacy Keibler." She said, finally getting to her feet, Stacy advanced on Morigan, but backed away when she was joined by the remaining 6 divas "Leave Stacy, before things get ugly, your problems with test are your own, don't take them out on Gail and Morigan, just because they're from the same country." Ivory said stepping in front of the two rookies.  
  
But Gail Kim suddenly had an idea "Or, if you will, at least get it right Stacy, there are three Canadian divas here on raw remember, Trish is one of us remember." She said, Morigan turned, thinking Gail had switched sides again, but Gail winked at her, Stacy stood her ground, she had been dealt a blow, Trish was indeed a Canadian, but she was also Stacy only friend on raw among the divas at least,  
  
Looking through the wall of divas in front of her Stacy searched Trish's face for a reaction, but 2003's diva of the year didn't react.  
  
Later, after Stacy and the other girls had left the arena, Gail Kim and Morigan stood waiting in the arena parking lot, Gail had somehow convinced test to convince Christian to partner up with Morigan and double date with them, it had been the scariest moment of the young diva's life when he had straight out asked her to go with them to her a local French restaurant, she saw the comedy in their choice but didn't react, she had made Christian wait the rest of the night before agreeing, and so, there she was, dressed in her most stunning black dress "So Morigan, what do you think of your first night on raw?" Gail asked as she touched up her make-up, Morigan took a moment to think back over the night "Hectic. but interesting," she replied, Gail smiled, "We really did a number on Stacy didn't we?" she asked, Morigan nodded "She'll think twice before swinging her handbag at Canadian divas again" "that she will." Trish said coming up behind the girls, gail turned ready to start round 3 of their little fight, but trish didn't look in the mood to argue of fight, turning to morigan she said "you defended Canada even when you knew you were out numbered, even with me and gail around, you also defended france when you knew americans don't see it in a very good light at the moment." She said, morigan raised her head "its what a girl like me is expected to do for her countries," she replied, trish smiled "you've got queit a temeper and an attitude, but I hope, gail and my little fights not withstanding, that we have a chance to be friends at somepoint?" trish asked, morigan looked at gail who ruffled her hair, morigan shrugged before turning to trish "you know trish," She said "tahme flys when your having fun, and dat's exactly what today was about for moi, having a good first day, but ah also learnt some valuable things about being a wwe diva, and one of dem is, don't trust hussy's like you." she continued just as christians car pulled up, after gail clambered in beside her date morigan turned to trish "which in English means, not even if you were the last canadian diva in the wwe." And with that the young montreal born rookie clambered in the passangers seat beside Christian, and they were away.  
  
As they drove, morigan thought over her future, her first day had been rushed, going from a French rookie to a French-canadian diva on gails side of the rivalry in under 2 and a half hours, and showed her true feeling for Canada hating americans,  
  
Christian smiled as he leant his free arm across the headrest of morigans seat "what you thinking?" he asked, sounding strangley like he actually cared, morigan didn't want to let on about stacy, not with test behind her and in such a good mood, and so, with a sweet smile she said "that if the un-americans were still together, I'd have applied to join you in a second." Test laughed, "with the likes of you, gail and la resistance around, I have a feeling the un-americans are on our way back in, right Christian?" he asked, Christian shrugged "you never know what to expect from Canadians test." He replied as they pulled out of the arena parking lot and down towards the resteraunt..  
  
THE END. 


End file.
